Talk:Klingon/archive
First Contact? Isn't it mentioned in the TNG episode "First Contact" that the Federation Prime Directive was established because of first contact with the Klingons before they were a warp capable society? Did I just imagine that, because it's contradicted all over the place? :Contact with the Klingons led to a change in first contact policies, not to the establishment of the Prime Directive. The Directive was likely in effect at the time the change to policy was made. As for contradictions, it's possible that, after the initial contacts seen on Enterprise, relations between the Federation and the Klingons became non-existant. (After all, would you want anything to do with people that were partially responsible for a virus that mutated your entire race?) Then, sometime around 2218, the Federation ran into the Klingons again, probably not knowing it was them for some reason or another. The result was disastrous, the Klingons became blood enemies of the Federation, and the Federation basically said "screw this, it's time for a change." --From Andoria with Love 02:24, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::In "Bread and Circuses" Kirk claimed responsibilty for drafting the Prime Directive, ironically. I think in the dialog, he said it was only recently enacted. But, I'd have to watch again and check on that.--Mike Nobody 02:30, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) :All that was said about the prime directive in "Bread and Circuses" was that it was in full force when the [[SS Beagle|SS Beagle]] chrash-landed on 892-IV in 2261. It never said how long it had been in force, although it seems to have not been too long before that. --From Andoria with Love 02:54, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: It was A Private Little War in which Kirk suggest it was his report that caused the Prime Directive to come into being. It was A Piece of the Action in which Kirk said the Prime Directive had not been enacted, but that was referring to 100 years ago. --TOSrules 03:33, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) : Indeed he did. "No interference with normal social development. I'm not only aware of it, my survey 13 years ago recommended it." Of course, that could have just meant that he recommended no cultural contamination for that planet; it doesn't necessarily mean the prime directive was not in effect at the time. In other words, he suggested that further Starfleet interference with the planet's culture should be avoided - that the prime directive should be enacted for that planet. Knowhatimean? --From Andoria with Love 21:04, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::: An orbital survey is enough to know if that planet needed the prime directive. The Prime Directive doesn't need someone to recommending it to be applied. --TOSrules 21:25, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) : One would think so. Who knows? I just don't know why they would wait nearly a whole century after the founding of the Federation to decide, "Hey, you know what? The Vulcans were right!" I also don't see why it would take one lieutenant's report to stir Starfleet into action and create the Prime Directive. Here's hoping it gets explained in a future Trek series/movie. --From Andoria with Love 07:39, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::: As another famous Captain once said, "I don't pretend to understand Brannigan's Law, I just enforce it."--Tim Thomason 23:44, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Just to be clear, the episode TNG: "First Contact" said nothing about the Prime Directive. The dialogue is: Picard - "Chancellor, no starship mission is more dangerous than first contact. We never know what we face when we open the door to a new world. How will we be greeted? What are the dangers? Centuries ago, a disastrous first contact with the Klingon Empire led to decades of war. It was decided then that we must do surveillance before making contact. It was a controversial decision. But I believe it prevents more problems than it creates." This raises questions as to what Picard meant by "decades of war" following first contact, but that is another discussion entirely . . . . Aholland 16:40, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Copyvio reversion I have reason to believe that the recent additions made by Valaraukar were a copyright violation. View this diff, and compare the information added with this DITL article (some info has been shifted around to fit our article, but the information, grammar and styling remain identical. I have reverted the changes made, and restored to last non-copyvio version. If it proves necessary, I will have to delete the article, and recreate the non-copyvio version. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:27, Aug 28, 2004 (CEST) :MediaWiki 1.4 lets you undelete selected revisions, so you might want to delete the article, and then undelete everything prior to the copyvio being added. Angela 23:44, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) Minor ridges I restored Lincolnian's observation some Klingons only having one ridge. It is a valid point especially with regard to Chang and Azetbur. -- Krevaner 23:42, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) Hammer Does anyone have a good idea where to include the fact, that Klingons view the hammer as a symbol of power? Kennelly 14:51, 4 May 2005 (UTC) * "Birthright, Part I", I believe --Alan del Beccio 02:58, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cast members When did Ethan Phillips wear Klingon makeup? Excelsior 20:30, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) :In "The Killing Game" or II -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:41, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::When did Scott Bakula wear Klingon makeup? 23:30, 21 Aug 2005 :::In "Divergence" he has a tiny ridgeline on his forehead due to his involvement with the Klingon genetic augment cure.--Tim Thomason 06:26, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::The background info notes that The only Star Trek cast members, besides Michael Dorn and Roxann Dawson, to have worn the full Klingon makeup include Avery Brooks, Colm Meaney, Rene Auberjonois, Kate Mulgrew, Ethan Phillips and Scott Bakula. ::::It should be noted that Bakula did not wear the full makeup. -- When it rains... it pours 17:03, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :::::The same is true for Ethan Phillips, he only wore his regular Talaxian make-up with very small ridges, a darker complexion and fake teeth. --Jörg 17:14, 4 April 2006 (UTC) The trouble, with... :"Klingons suffer from certain allergies, most notably a strong reaction to small furry animals such as tribbles. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles")" ...I removed, because I don't remember anyone sneezing or having an alergic reaction to the tribbles. Odo joked (to get Worf away from them) "Worf is... alergic, to tribbles". And also, the Tribbles reacted TO the klingons, not the other way around. - AJHalliwell 01:44, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Actually, the Klingons did also react to the tribbles: They were totally repulsed by them. But that's not really an allergic reaction. Spatula 22:19, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Removed prehistory *I removed the following section that was added after this article is featured because a) the entire paragraph is written as non-canon speculation b) none of it is cited and c) it appears to be completely contributed by an IP address (which means it does need to be scrutinized moreso than it would from a major contributing player): :Little is known of the Klingons prior to the establishment of the Empire. Klingons being a prideful race with a closed society, they are averse to sharing their secrets. Being violent, belligerent, and anti-intellectual, it is hard to imagine that the Klingons developed their high level of technology and science (including warp drive) by themselves. Klingon religion also states that the first Klingons destroyed the gods who created them. Klingon physiology with its redundancies and great strength is also ideal for military operations. Based on the available information, some have theorized that the Klingons originated as a vassal race. They were possibly bred or genetically engineered as "shock troops", and then turned on their masters. *Signed, Alan del Beccio 02:58, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Perhaps it should be replaced with something about their evolution with the info from "Genesis". Jaf 14:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf The Prehistory removed is similar to/cribbed from the history given in the Star Trek Novel "Ishmael" by Barbara Hambly. -- Soukey : 10 Oct 2005 Emblem *I don't like how this page opens with a big pic of the emblem, it's suppose to be about the species not the empire. Does anyone mind if I remove it? Jaf 13:49, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf :*I don't mind its removal. If kept or moved within the article, it should be dated as TOS-era emblems had different colors. Aholland 17:17, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Lifespan? Was it ever mentioned how long their average lifespan is? If several TOS Klingons were around in the TNG era, it is likely longer than humans'.--This user is not Jesus 08:22, 31 March 2006 (UTC) :I thought Klingon lifespans were actually supposed be shorter than humans. I seem to remember a quote "the shortest flame burns brightest" or something from some episode.... OK thats not much to go on obviously... sorry, maybe its just my imagination. --Anonymous Coward 01, October 2006 ::We don't know the exact lifespan, but we do know that Kang was in command of a starship in 2268 (the actor playing Kang was 46 at the time). It wouldn't be until 2370 (102 years later) that he would be die, and even that what not of natural causes. Similar stories for Kor and Koloth. -- Jaz talk 07:26, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Klingon aging This is my chart for Klingon Growth, taking in account the Klingon years that have passed. Right now it is 100% Alexander based. I don't know of any other rapid aging Klingons seen in Star Trek. Alexander is the lynch pin, the fact he said he was three years old within one human year (Season to season about a year distance) the chart works off a one earth year is three Klingon year idea. --TOSrules 17:26, 15 April 2006 (UTC) * It should be remembered that Alexander's mother was only part-Klingon. His rapid aging could have something to do with his slightly exotic biology. :The article on Qo'noS says that one Qo'noS year equals 1.5 Earth years. 172.202.222.184 Production Issue? Have we considered that this "Klingon Growth" is actually a similar condition to that found on many television sitcoms, soap operas, and other media? I mean there are plenty of times where a baby is born on a show in one season and by the beginning of the next season is replaced by a child much older (Growing Pains, Family Ties, Full House). This seems to be a typical logistical issue with regard to television and I think the article seems to take this a little too far. I think age issue as it pertains to Alexander is just a production gaffe and should be removed as non-canon or italicized as a background note. --Topher208 12:58, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :I would agree, except that Trek provided us with an example where it was explained in another child, thereby establishing to me that the rules are different for Star Trek. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:31, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Spellings to follow the Dictionary and Galactic Traveler book? I'm wondering is there ever going to be any effort to include the Okrand spelling of Klingon words in the entries? For instance veq'largh instead of or appended to Fek'lhr or qel'argh appended to Key'lhr etc. - Wejvagh 21:45, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Klingon anatomy description As an anatomy specialist (IRL) I thought I would make some comments about Klingon anatomy, as shown in the diagram presented in the article. The body is that of an adult male. For illustration we see only the left half of the subject dissected; the right half is complete and clothed. The intersection between the two halves is slightly to the left of the midsaggital line. The diagram omits the lower limbs below the ankle joints. Comparison is made with the human adult male. The skull displays the familiar cranial ridges associated with this species. It is robustly constructed. There may be a flap of bone covering the superior temporal foramen which would lend strength to the zygomatic arch. There appears to be a plate of bone in the anterior triangle of the neck, protecting the airway and larynx. There is no sternum visible (or it has been removed). The rib architecture is very different from the segmental arrangement seen in humans; instead a multi-articulated bony reticulum seems to protect the thoracic contents. This might require respiration to be more diaphragmatic in this species. In the mediastinum the heart can be seen. The abdomen displays four organs. Two of these resemble the human liver (possibly stomach) and colon; the others are less identifiable. No genitalia or organs of reproduction are visible. The upper limb articulates with the thorax via a robust clavicle-scapula articulation. The humerus has an un-named paired bone alongside, whose head articulates with the upper third of the diaphysis. The elbow and forearm are similar to those in humans. The forearm is prone and terminates in a carpus in which seven carpal bones may be seen; the metacarpals and phalanges are arranged as in humans. The pelvic bones differ greatly from those in humans. The acetabulum is more inferiorly placed and its opening is directed more anteriorly. The angulation of the femoral neck is straighter and the head is larger. An un-named paired bone lies alongside the femur and articulates with it at the lesser trochanter. Both this bone and the femur appear to articulate directly with an enlarged patella which occupies the whole centre of the knee joint. The tibia and fibula are similarly arranged to those in humans. In summary this individual displays several anatomical differences from the adult human. His robust musculoskeletal system denotes considerable physical strength and resistance to injury. Vivienne marcus 13:16, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ...son of... Does anyone know when Klingons started to be called "X, son of Y" in the series? 01:15, 9 March 2007 (UTC) : The earliest reference I can find is from Worf, son of Mogh in TNG: "Sins of the Father." Of course, it would later gain steam in the series ("Redemption"; "Redemption II"; "Birthright"; "Rightful Heir") and by the time of DS9 was used by various Klingons to introduce themselves (note "Apocalypse Rising" and "Sons and Daughters").--Tim Thomason 01:42, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks. 01:28, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Past Tense Please edit this article to place it in the past tense (per MA:POV). Thanks. --Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 15:12, 13 June 2007 (UTC)